


Good With Kids

by StairsWarning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Remus Lupin, and you've decided to spend your Friday evening babysitting for the handsome Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good With Kids

You take a deep breath. You’ve heard that this kid, Harry, was a big problem. No kid was too big of a problem for you, seeing how you needed money and you prided yourself on being good with kids. You just dealt with the kid, got the money, and left. You were referred to a lot, many people liked how you treated their kids. Your name is Remus Lupin, and you were gonna babysit for some guy named Sirius Black, who was the godfather of a small boy named Harry Potter.

You walk up to the house with your duffle bag full of toys and cheap cookies- you liked to reward kids for good behavior and they never cared if the cookies were name brand or not- and you rang the doorbell. The man who answered took your breath away. He was more than handsome, he was smoking hot. You try and fight your way through your nervousness at the hot man, and address yourself.

“H-hello, I’m Remus Lupin, you hired me to babysit for Harry?” You said, glancing up at the man who was a good six inches taller than you. He smiles lightly, gesturing you inside his home. Even his smile was attractive. Harry came running up to Sirius, blubbering about something, the only coherent words being, ‘water, flowers’ and the general sound of ‘!!!!’. You walked swiftly into the room Harry was gesturing to, which ended up being the kitchen, where a vase of flowers was tipped out onto the floor.

“And this is why I like having plastic vases.” Sirius says with a light chuckle. You blush harder, glad that he’ll be away the whole night. It was then that you realized he was probably going on a date with his wife, or a girlfriend. He sighed, picking up Harry and hugging him. “Well Harry, you be good for Remus, okay?” The little five year old giggled.

“Where’re you going?” Harry asked Sirius.

“I’m just going out with a few friends, just like when you go out for a playdate with your friends Ron and Hermione!” Sirius said. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, quickly grabbing some paper towels and cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

“Thank you so much for doing this tonight. Usually babysitters try and stay away from us, Harry is known to be a bit of a problem.” Sirius says, leaning against the doorframe and running a hand through his messy hair. You put the flowers back in the vase, nodding absentmindedly. You glance up to Sirius, who looks away quickly, blushing.

“It’s no problem, really. I need the money and Harry seems like a sweet enough kid.” You glance towards Harry in the living room, who was playing with some toy cars, making exploding noises. You and Sirius chuckle a little, and you blush. You glance at his hands, and find no rings. Well, if he had a girlfriend she would either be babysitting or going on a date with Sirius, and since you know that both are wrong, he’s probably single. Sirius grabs his jacket and glances once more at Harry, who ecstatically waved towards Sirius, the latter of which waved back with just as much ferocity. Sirius closes the door, and you are left alone with Harry.

“So Harry, what do you want to do?” You ask Harry, who was still playing with his toy cars. He puts the cars down, and puts a serious face on.

“I want to… Eat ice cream!!!” Harry says with a large grin. You smile at the small boy.

“Does Sirius allow you to do that? Why don’t we eat dinner first?” You suggest to Harry, who pouts, but still heads to the kitchen. You make him some chicken nuggets and fill a plastic cup with water, and sit down across from him with a granola bar in hand. “So Harry, what do you want to do after you eat? Do you wanna watch a movie? I brought a few good ones with me, if you do.”  Harry nods quickly, trying to stuff all of his chicken nuggets in his mouth at once. You laugh at his attempts and hand him a napkin. After he finishes eating, he runs over to the couch in the living room to gather blankets and pillows to make a cocoon of blankets. You smile at him, asking if he wants some popcorn. He nods, and you search the cabinets for popcorn and a popcorn maker. You find both and start making popcorn as you put in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Once you give Harry a small bowl of popcorn, he asks if you can grab him some more blankets.

“There’re some upstairs, in Sirius’s room or in my room. You could grab my blankets for me, and grab Sirius’s for you!” You quickly get up off the couch to grab the blankets. You grab Harry two big blankets from his room and don’t even think about going into Sirius’s room. When you get back into the living room, Harry starts complaining that you’re too cold, and that you need to grab Sirius’s blankets. Soon the complaints become too much, and you finally get up to grab the blankets. You cautiously open Sirius’s door, looking for a loose blanket. His room was grand, with a large bed with tall bedposts that had beautiful carvings on it. It must’ve been over fifty years old! You find a loose soft blanket and quickly grab it and leave. You bundle it into your arms, holding it up against your face. You smell honey, old books, and something uniquely Sirius. You blush, pulling the blanket around your shoulders and settling down on the couch.   
You and Harry watch the rest of the movie in relative silence, except for the loud laughing and gasping of the small five year old. After the movie was over and the popcorn was done, you noticed the time was eight forty five, the time written down for Harry’s bedtime. You pick up Harry and his cocoon of blankets off the couch, and carry him upstairs to his bedroom. You untangle him from his blankets and shoo him into the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to the bathroom. After he changes into his pyjamas, you tuck him into his bed and offer to read a bedtime story.

“A bedtime story? Awesome!!” You take out your little book with wizard bedtime stories in it, and start reading The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Harry’s eyes went wide, and loved every second of the story. After you finished, Harry seemed to be trying to fight the tiredness to talk to you about wizards.

“Are they real? If they are, I want to meet them!” Harry says excitedly. You chuckle.

“What stories are you used to hearing?” You ask Harry.

“Oh, Sirius likes to read me stories about wizards too, but I liked this one a lot more than the other ones.” Harry says seriously.

“Does only Sirius read you bedtime stories?” You ask, trying not to sound desperate to the child, although he probably wouldn’t notice.

“Yeah, all of Sirius’s girlfriends and boyfriends tried to read me bedtime stories but they were really bad at it. I’m glad Sirius isn’t dating anyone now. The last girlfriend was mean.” Harry says with a pout. So Sirius was either bisexual or pansexual? Thank the gods. You were pansexual, and were glad that if, by chance, Sirius liked you, you two would date. You pat Harry’s head, shushing him as you stood up and turned out the light.

“I wish Sirius would date you, Remus. You’re good at reading bedtime stories.” Harry murmured. You stiffened, blushing for the fourth time that night.

“Goodnight, Harry.” You whisper, closing the door softly behind you. You walk back downstairs into the living room and quietly turn on the T.V. and watch two episodes of Dirty Jobs. At about ten o’clock you hear the sound of a car in the driveway, and see Sirius walk in. He wasn’t drunk, which you were surprised about. He gave you a sly smile and closed the door.

“So, how was Harry? Did he break anything?” Sirius asks, fiddling with his hands.

“No, he was really good. We ate dinner, had some popcorn and watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and then I read him a wizard fairy tail.” Sirius looked at you, suprised.

“He didn’t break anything? He didn’t have a meltdown? Wow, you really are a good babysitter.” Sirius said, clearly relieved. You quickly gathered your things and awkwardly sat down on the couch next to Sirius when he motioned for you to sit. “So, what do I pay you?” Sirius asks.

“Oh, just the normal rate. Fifteen dollars an hour, and since you were gone since six, that would be sixty dollars.” You say, looking at Sirius.

“Hmm. Alright then. One more thing, though.” Sirius says as you stand back up.

“Yes?” You say, a strain in your voice, hoping he’ll do what you think he will.

“How about a tip?” He says, standing up, pulling you quickly to him, enveloping your lips in his. You nearly melted into his warm soft lips, tasting honey, similar to the stuff you smelled on his blanket. After a long period of time, you separated, catching your breath.

“I’m not sure if that tip was big enough.” You say, looking into Sirius’s grey eyes. He chuckles, sitting back down onto the couch. You sit down next to him.

“Hey Remus,” Sirius starts, clearly contemplating something, “would you like to stay the night? I mean, you don’t have to-” You interrupt him with a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’d love to stay, Sirius.” You say, gathering the spare blankets that were splayed around the room. Sirius picks up the blanket you grabbed from his room and smiles at you.

“Is this my blanket, Remus?” You blush, nodding.

“Harry had me grab a blanket from your room because he kept telling me that I was cold.” You say, blushing.

“Y’know, you could’ve just grabbed one of Harry’s blankets.” Sirius says, smirking.

“True, true, but I didn’t so you’ll just have to deal with it.” You retort, starting to walk up the stairs towards Sirius’s room. He follows you, chuckling. When you get up to Sirius’s room and you drop the blankets into a pile, Sirius wraps his arms around you, kissing the back of your neck. “I’m just glad Harry approves of me.” You whisper, leaning back against Sirius.

“Hmm? What’d he say?” Sirius said, too distracted kissing you to really say anything.

“He said that he hoped that you would date me, ‘cause I’m good at reading bedtime stories.”

“Oh you are?” Sirius says, suddenly letting go of you and plopping down onto the bed. “Tell me one.” You’re suddenly glad you brought your bag upstairs with you, and you grab your little bedtime stories book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and open it to The Fountain of Fair Fortune. When you finish reading, Sirius looks amazed, which looked super adorable on him.

“Woah you really are. C’mere, let’s sleep.” You put the book away chuckling, and cuddle up to Sirius. Thank the gods you’re so good with kids.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the AU idea, 'hot single dad hires broke babysitter'. Hope you liked it!


End file.
